An endoscope is a medical instrument used for examining and treating internal body parts such as the alimentary canals, airways, the gastrointestinal system, and other organ systems. Conventional endoscopes have at least a flexible tube carrying a fiber optic light guide for directing light from an external light source situated at a proximal end of the tube to a distal tip. Also, most endoscopes are provided with one or more channels, through which medical devices, such as forceps, probes, and other tools, may be passed. Further, during an endoscopic procedure, fluids, such as water, saline, drugs, contrast material, dyes, or emulsifiers are often introduced or evacuated via the flexible tube. A plurality of channels, one each for introduction and suctioning of liquids, may be provided within the flexible tube.
Usually, endoscopes also include a connector section for connecting the flexible tube to one or more of an electrical system, a light system, a water or other fluid system, and/or a suction system, which may be collectively termed as the control section of the endoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,222 discloses a flexible tube applied to an endoscope. U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,222 discloses a construction of a flexible tube, which is applied to an insertion section of an endoscope, adapted to be inserted into the body cavity. The flexible tube comprises a spiral tube formed by transforming a belt-shaped metal member into a spiral, a braid formed of fibers intertwined like a net, and fitted on the outer peripheral surface of the spiral tube, and a sheath covering the outer peripheral surface of the braid, and having a multilayer structure composed of inner and outer layers, at least for part of its length. The inner layer is a tube member which is formed of a high-polymer material, and is fitted on the outer peripheral surface of the braid. The outer layer is formed by applying a molten high-polymer material to the outer peripheral surface of the tube member, for cross-linking.
The flexible tube may be attached to the control section of an endoscope directly via a surface to surface tubing port interface. However, such direct connection may not provide an effective sealing between the air and water carrying channels when an acceptable maximum insertion force is applied during operation of the endoscope.
Alternately, conventional connector designs employ single ‘o-ring’ connectors in tube to endoscope connections for sealing off the water/fluid carrying channels. U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,880 discloses a connector for an endoscope which includes O-ring. U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,361 discloses a watertight cap which is detachably attached to a connector of an endoscope, the watertight cap comprising an external cylinder having an engaging part being detachably engaged with an outer periphery of a shell member provided around a connector pin of the connector and an internal cylinder arranged inside the external cylinder, an end of the internal cylinder being closed, the internal cylinder having a seal member being pressed against an inner periphery of the shell member, wherein a discharge hole opening to outside is formed between the external cylinder and the internal cylinder when the watertight cap is attached on the connector.
An O-ring seal maybe used in endoscope connectors as the seal allows a high local stress, and is capable of containing high pressure. However, it has been observed that it is difficult to maintain the seal integrity during multiple insertions of the endoscope tube into a body cavity. Since pressure in varying degrees is applied to the endoscope during operation, the use of a conventional o-ring design may result in failure of the seal or may require such a tight fit that causes difficulty in inserting the connector onto the air and water ports.
Hence, there is need for a connector that enables efficient and leak proof connection between an endoscope and one or more flexible tubing sets. There is also a need for a connector that can withstand normal endoscope working pressures without the seal integrity being compromised. Further, there is need for a connector that may be used to connect endoscope ports to one or more tubing sets with a minimal application of force.